Smash the Mirror
"Smash the Mirror" is the 74th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary In Arendelle, when the Snow Queen tries to pit Elsa and Anna against each other and it proves more difficult than she anticipates, she takes drastic measures. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Emma's powers are out of control and her fear of hurting loved ones pushes her away from everyone she cares about. In her confusion, Emma turns to Gold for help getting her powers under control, and he tells her about a way to get rid of her powers altogether, which Hook tries to put a stop to. Regina struggles with her plan to find the author of the storybook until her quest takes an unexpected turn, and Robin Hood recruits Will Scarlet to assist him on a mission, while Mary Margaret and David search for their daughter. Plot (Part I) The Snow Queen adds the final shard to her mirror, thus completing it, and says to herself that soon she will have what she wants: a family that loves her. As Rumplestiltskin takes away the sisterly ribbons of Ingrid, Helga and Gerda as part of his deal with them, he explains that, sometimes, ordinary objects can come to possess their own special kind of magic. In the present day, Ingrid tells Mr. Gold that she's ready to make a deal with him and wants her ribbons back; he keeps them in a box in his shop, but is no longer convinced that she has anything he wants. As she freezes a snow globe, she points out that he wants what every villain wants: everything. Rumplestiltskin waves his dagger over a cylindrical box, consequently unleashing the magic hat from within. The apprentice to the sorcerer explains that every Dark One has tried to steal the hat, but every Dark One has failed. As he's tied to a chair under the watch of a blackmailed Hook, he tells Mr. Gold that he'll never collect enough magic to do what he wants. Gold disagrees, sarcastically lamenting that the apprentice won't be there to see it, and proceeds to absorb him entirely with the hat. Regina tells Robin Hood that, if he truly wants to save Marian, he has to forget about her. Robin later visits Regina in her vault and the two begin kissing passionately. Having taken the hatbox from Anna's possessions, Ingrid concludes that the now locked-up princess that was planning to use it to strip away Elsa's magic, but Anna protests that this isn't true. Whilst being interrogated at the sheriff's station, the Snow Queen tells Emma that the family she thinks she has may love her, but they also fear her. Relatively soon, Emma is seen to have blown a hole through the station wall with her magic and warns everyone else to keep their distance, for she doesn't know how to control it. Hook tries approaching, but Emma exclaims for him to let her go and accidentally uses her powers to make a lamppost fall over, injuring her father. Mary Margaret yells at her daughter with fear in her eyes, and Emma looks crushed. Later, at the apartment, Mary Margaret asks David and Hook if they were successful in finding Emma, but they weren't, having looked everywhere, which can only mean that she doesn't want to be found. Emma sits sadly in her car in the woods, isolating herself from the ones she cares about. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' A long time ago in Arendelle.... A horse is heard galloping along a thin road overlooking a lake at night time, soon emerging from the thick mist to reveal that its rider is Ingrid the Snow Queen, in her usual white formal attire with the addition of riding boots, and she looks determined. It isn't too long before she begins slowing down her white steed, shortly stopping and dismounting outside the entrance to cave. Being cautious of witnesses and being able to confirm to herself that there are none, she slowly makes her way inside, coming into the moonlight and allowing us to see that she carries with her the cylindrical hatbox, inside which is the sorcerer's hat. She places the box down beside some rocks and moves a large one out of the way, revealing a small, readily dug hole. She places the hatbox inside and freezes it over with her magic, repositions the rock back on top so that the hat shall remain hidden. The Enchanted Forest Barefoot on the woodland floor, but still dressed in extravagant white, Ingrid is seen approaching the home of the sorcerer's apprentice, who is outside sweeping. He senses her arrival and turns, telling her once she's in proximity that he knows who she is and can be of no help to her. Ingrid knows this, pointing out that he's an errand boy long past his prime, and wishes to speak to the one he works for. He tells her that there are many who desire an audience with the sorcerer, but he speaks only through his apprentice. As such, Ingrid tells the apprentice to relay the message that she wants to make a deal, but he informs her that the sorcerer does not make petty deals, especially to those who have succumbed to their darkness, like her. The Snow Queen thinks that, in this case, he may be willing to make a small exception, going on to reveal that she has the hat. The apprentice is stunned, telling Ingrid that she has no idea the forces she's dealing with, and leans his broom up against a nearby fence, grabbing a sword instead. He aims it at her, pressuring her throat slightly with the tip, but she appears unphased, simply answering negatively when ordered to give him the hat. She asks if he thinks her foolish enough to have brought it with her and explains to the old man that the hat is hidden far away; if the sorcerer is to have any chance of seeing it again, then he'll have to adhere to the terms of her deal. His sword is moved away by her hand and the begrudged apprentice asks what it is she so desires, to which Ingrid replies, "Happiness. The kind I haven't known in a long time. Not since I was a little girl, running in a field with my sisters, chasing a kite. Our love made us strong... until it didn't. My sisters could never accept who I was because they were... ordinary. I want two new sisters, born with magic like me. My niece, Elsa, will be joining me; we need a third magical sister. A perfect match." The apprentice warns her that a match like that will be extremely hard to come by and could take time, but Ingrid says that he should tell the sorcerer she's a very patient woman and is willing to wait as long as it takes to find a perfect sister. Present Day Emma's sleeping face is seen reflected in the wing-mirror of her yellow car, which is parked remotely out in the woods. However, the sound of crackling is soon heard and the blonde soon wakes herself up accidentally due to the magic sparking from her hands. She is initially startled but soon starts telling herself and her powers to calm down, exiting the car and leaning up against it with her hands in the hopes it will help. She closes her eyes, focusing hard on dimming her magic, but the moment is soon interrupted by a familiar voice exclaiming, "Mom?!" Emma turns, shocked, to see Henry standing nearby, looking relieved to have found her. She asks what he's doing there and he explains that he's been out all night looking for her - as has everyone - which only makes Emma panic because it means they all ignored her warning to stay away, made necessary thanks to her currently uncontrollable powers. Henry approaches nonetheless and his biological mother tells him to listen, assuring him that he doesn't have to worry about her because she's going to find a way to fix this, but until she does, he has to go. However, he refuses, calling attention to the fact that she always thinks pushing people away will solve her problems but it never does; he claims that he can help her. She begs her son to wait, but he doesn't stop approaching. She looks down at her hands, which are glowing brighter than before, and Henry reaches out and touches one... which causes her to panic and for an extreme burst of magic to blast him backwards, sending him hurtling a fair distance back. She rushes over to make sure he's okay but stops short of kneeling at his side, instead clenching her fists and keeping her dangerous hands to herself. She asks if he's okay and Henry, sitting up, is seen touching his finger to the underside of his ear, seeing blood. He promises his mother that he's fine, but Emma is horrified to have cut her son, not knowing what she's done. Henry stands up and again promises that everything's fine and that he's okay whilst she continues to frantically apologize. He tries approaching her once more but she warns him not to come any closer, for his own protection, and says that, while she loves him, he has to go; "Go!" she yells, sending another unintentional yet powerful blast of magic from her hands. This one is harmless, but still frightens Henry into running away, and as her power continues to spark, even she looks scared of herself. "I know exactly how you feel," says the Snow Queen, having suddenly appeared behind her, "Seeing the fear in his eyes." Emma turns around suddenly and yet another magic burst is emanated, missing Ingrid completely but impressing her greatly. She points out that, despite Emma being out of control, she isn't going to hurt her, and she shouldn't want to, since she's on her side. Re-approaching her car, Emma says that she just wants to be left the hell alone, prompting Ingrid to tell her that she can run, but it won't help, and the only way this can end is by Emma embracing who she is. The angered savior opens her door and says that she wants no part in that if it means hurting people she loves, then getting into her vehicle and driving away from the deranged ice witch. The Snow Queen simply stands there and watches her. 'Act II' Over at the Mills family mausoleum, Regina sits on the steps of the vault beneath as she fastens her shoe, soon noticing the buzzing phone next to her and picking it up. She ignores the call however, and Robin Hood is soon heard making his way towards her. When he emerges, he is dressed in a white vest top and wishes Regina a good morning. She comments on how long it took him to wake up and he apologizes, saying that that was the best "sleep" he's had in a long time. She smiles and he asks her how she'd like to come back to his camp and let him cook her breakfast, and she says that that sounds lovely but they both know they can't. He concedes that she's probably right, joking that Little John is a bit of a gossip, and they both chuckle, leading him to point out her elusive yet satisfying smile which he thinks about every time he closes his eyes. They soon find themselves kissing, with passion, and as their arms wrap round one another Regina pulls away from said kiss in order to wonder aloud why they didn't do this a few decades ago. Robin reminds her that she was suffering from a bit of heartbreak and a touch of self-loathing and he was just some drunk in a bar with a tattoo who, as Regina finds herself adding, Tinker Bell said she was destined to be with (see "Quite a Common Fairy"). She says that she should have listened to that stupid fairy, for things might have turned out differently had she chosen him over, or instead of, evil. He says in turn that she's made a lot of mistakes, but now she's making up for them, however, Regina theorizes that she might simply be digging herself deeper. She begins backing away, reminding the both of them that he's married, and he tells her that he knows. She goes on to say that, even if there wasn't a Marian, she's certain this would end badly, and Robin asks if she's really that much of a pessimist. She tells him that he would be too if he knew everything she did, and so she proceeds to grab Henry's storybook from a nearby surface, wondering if Robin has seen it before. He hasn't, and she explains to him that it's a magical storybook which they're all written into, opening it up to a page depicting her as she walks away from the tavern wherein she was supposed to meet Robin Hood, all that time ago. Astounded, the thief asks where this came from, but Regina doesn't know, telling him that it just appeared when Henry needed it most. She adds that it's full of stories about heroes and villains and sadly asks him to guess which column she's in. Robin closes it and assures her that this book is about the past and, like she said, she's not the Evil Queen anymore. He puts it down on another surface and Regina laughs, telling her true love to tell that to the author because he seems to have made it a rule that villains don't get happy endings, even if they change and try to be good. Robin suggests that she point him to this author, for he'd be happy to have more than a conversation, but Regina explains that it's not that simple because she doesn't know where the he is, or who he is, or if it's a he or a she or an it; she's searched everywhere and she's been failing. He begs her to let him help, but despite her smile she tells him he can't, taking his hands - which have made their way back to her hips - away and adding that this cannot happen a second time. He understands and agrees... before pointing out that if they don't leave this room then he thinks that it still counts as the first time. The two of them continue to make out, during which time he lifts her into the air and carries her down to a comfortable area of floor, much to her delight. Mary Margaret, David, Elsa and Hook all enter the former's apartment as the Ice Queen points out that one would think a big yellow driving machine would be easier to find. Hook suggests that, perhaps, she doesn't want to be found, since that's what she "bloody" told them. David tries injecting some good news, saying that Emma can't leave town so long as the ice wall is in place, but Elsa brings the mood back down by explaining that, the longer Emma isolates herself, it will only get worse because her magic will just keep spiraling. A particularly worried Mary Margaret soon chimes in by saying that Elsa's right and that it was a bad idea coming home; they should still be out searching. David settles his wife by assuring her that this isn't her fault, but she finds herself silently disagreeing, and he goes on to guarantee her that they'll find their daughter, however, they've been searching all night and they're all exhausted - including her - so they'll rest and recuperate and they'll go out searching again and then Emma can and will be found. This comes as little comfort to Snow who, along with everyone else, is shocked to see Henry enter the apartment, announcing to everyone that they don't have to look anymore. Mary Margaret says how they thought he was asleep upstairs, having told him to stay there, whilst David asks what happened to his grandson, who continues to bleed from the cut sustained on the back of his neck. The young man apologizes for sneaking out but justifies himself in saying that he found Emma, leading his grandmother to ask immediately how her daughter is. David asks concurrently if she's okay or if she's hurt, and Henry explains that she's out in the woods; he thought he could help calm her down, but him showing up just made things worse. Mary Margaret approaches, having noticed his gash, and urges him to come with her to the bathroom so that she can clean it up. He obliges, and David assesses the situation as bad, not knowing who can calm Emma down if even Henry failed. Elsa explains to the prince that everything's upside-down when your powers are out of control and you don't want to be anywhere near the people you care about. "Wonderful!" Hook exclaims sarcastically, suggesting that they send Sneezy after her, or Happy, not able to remember which dwarf it is that she despises. Elsa continues in explaining how sacred she was that she would hurt Anna until she finally realized that you can't run away from the people that love you because, in the end, they're the only people who can help you. In flashback, a series of confectionery treats have been prepared to welcome Anna home from her journey and Elsa tells her royal servant to hurry because she wants everything to be perfect for when her sister arrives. She runs through the foodstuffs on offer, stopping when she gets to ice cream, thinking maybe it's too obvious and they should lose it. The Queen then hears someone coming and so she calls for Anna not to come in yet because she hasn't got everything ready, however, it is Ingrid who enters, and she regretfully informs her niece that Anna won't be attending dinner tonight due to something quite terrible that's happened. She requests that the servant leave and a confused Elsa tells him that it's alright and they'll finish later. He leaves as requested, and Elsa demands that her aunt reveals what has happened. Ingrid tells her that this will be hard to understand but Anna hasn't been entirely honest with her; she didn't come back from Mist Haven empty-handed but in fact found the thing her and Elsa's parents were looking for. Elsa wishes to know what this was, and Ingrid continues in saying that Anna came to possess a magical hat with the power to take away her sister's powers and thus cure her of the very thing that makes her special. A tear comes to Elsa's eye as she realizes that that's why her parents left on that boat, but she doesn't understand why Anna would hide that from her, at which Ingrid points out that Anna planned to use it on the Ice Queen, which Elsa refuses to believe. Ingrid assures her niece that Anna tried it on her first; fortunately, she stopped her and she's now in the dungeon awaiting royal judgment. Elsa exclaims that there must be some misunderstanding, at which the Snow Queen proclaims that Anna called her a monster and was subsequently very clear on her feelings about their powers. "She's my sister, she's always supported me..." utters Elsa, and Ingrid says that she too has felt that way about her sister, Elsa's mother, before she trapped her in the urn (see "The Snow Queen"). Elsa is shocked to learn of her mother's actions and angrily asks why her aunt never told her this, at which Ingrid explains that Elsa had such beautiful memories she didn't want to destroy and she was hoping that Anna would be different; but she is exactly like her mother and will never accept her sister. Elsa looks deeply upset and Ingrid approaches in an apologetic manner, offering her condolences over the matter and placing a comforting hand on the shoulder of her niece, adding that she deserved to hear the truth. Elsa doesn't look towards Ingrid, who asks if she's okay, and the Queen of Arendelle requests to be left alone. Ingrid obliges, saying that she'll be near if needed, and proceeds to leave the room with a victorious smile on her face. Elsa continues to shed tears. Mr. Gold enters his pawn shop and subsequently walks through it to find everything in an erratic state: the sewing machine is running rampant, movable mechanisms are spinning wildly, light bulbs are glowing and frizzling out, a clapping toy monkey is clapping nonstop, the old-fashioned tape recorder suddenly turns itself on and liquids in jars are boiling to the point of bubbles. "If you're trying to hide from me, Miss Swan... you're doing a poor job," Gold exclaims, at which Emma emerges from the back room proclaiming that she isn't hiding from him, but from everyone else. Gold is aware of this thanks to Belle, who was apparently watching Neal all night, and Emma too is aware that her entire family was out searching for her. She adds that her magic is hurting people, people she loves, and she needs him to help her control out. He wonders what makes her think he's her best option, and she slowly, painfully reveals that she hurt Henry. Gold himself seems surprised and a tad worried, and Emma soon assures him that his grandson is safe but that it's just down to luck; he, Rumplestiltskin, is probably the only one who's safe around her right now and she needs him to help before she hurts anybody else. Getting behind his counter, Mr. Gold tells the frightened savior that there's only one way to cure this affliction, and so she tells him to do it. He points out that she hasn't heard what he has to say, but she doesn't care, pointing out in turn that her son is in pain because of her and begging the Dark One to just fix it. He begins flicking through a book and takes out a slip of folded-up parchment, unfolding it and telling his customer of sorts that it's an ancient spell designed to take away light magic from those who choose to part with it, but the effect would be permanent. "So I'd lose all my magic, I'd be... " "Ordinary," Gold finishes for her, going on to say as she places her hand on a nearby box that she wouldn't be a danger to her loved ones and would be able to embrace her son. He and she then realize that her hand is beginning to singe the wood, and so she quickly removes it, leaving behind a blackened hand print. "Do it," she orders him, convinced, and Gold explains to her that savior magic doesn't go quietly; though the spell won't hurt her, it will destroy everything else within the city block, which would make for quite the odd sight at Granny's Diner. Emma suggests doing it somewhere else, such as the woods, and Rumple adheres to her demand, taking out a map of Storybrooke from nearby as he tells her that he thinks he knows just the spot. He lays it out on the counter and uses a pen to circle the abandoned manor he spent his honeymoon with Belle (see "A Tale of Two Sisters"). He requests that she meet him there at sundown, where he'll have everything prepared, and Emma thanks him, asking that he not tell anyone she was there. Rumple tells her not to worry, for it'll be their little secret, and after the blonde has left through the side door, the Dark One takes the "spell" he earlier presented her with, crumples it up in his hand and throws it into the trash can, having his own agenda in mind. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Plot (Part II) ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of the first part of this episode features Emma's car driving through the woods, amidst a snowstorm. **A very similar title card was featured in the episode "Going Home", the only difference being that a snowstorm is present in this one as opposed to the green glow of Peter Pan's Dark Curse. *The title card of the second part of this episode simply features the main logo amidst a blizzard. **The same title card was featured in the season premiere, "A Tale of Two Sisters". **The regular musical accompaniment was not present during the appearance of this title card, similar to both "A Land Without Magic" and "There's No Place Like Home". *Although credited, Emilie de Ravin (Belle) is absent from this episode. *This episode is twice as long as usual. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on September 24, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. **The title of this episode is named after a homonymous song by The Who. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the episode. Promo 408 01.png Promo 408 02.png Promo 408 03.png Promo 408 04.png Promo 408 05.png Promo 408 06.png Promo 408 07.png BTS 408 01.png BTS 408 02.png BTS 408 03.png BTS 408 04.png BTS 408 05.png BTS 408 06.png BTS 408 07.png BTS 408 08.png BTS 408 09.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Elsa-centric Category:Ingrid-centric